


Un día en la vida de Kaworu Nagisa (Beautiful Dreamer)

by ADreamerOfWinterfell



Series: In the land of gods and monsters [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamerOfWinterfell/pseuds/ADreamerOfWinterfell
Summary: Lo que sigue al primer beso. Dicen que las continuaciones son las peores.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: In the land of gods and monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780264
Kudos: 2





	Un día en la vida de Kaworu Nagisa (Beautiful Dreamer)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es más corto de la quería y mucho más introspectivo.

Esperas. Esperas hasta olvidar que estás esperando, hasta perder de vista que existe algo más allá de la quietud y el silencio; una hormiga trepa por tu rodilla y no mueves ni un dedo.  
-Fangirl, Rainbow Rowell. 

In here, Mum.  
(Estoy aquí, mamá.)  
-Objetos Perdidos, Brooke Davis.

-Eso es mi amor, no pierdas la concentración.  
El pequeño asintió ante las palabras de su madre y siguió con las teclas del piano. La melodía sonaba perfecta y sintió el impulso de ver al hombre y a la mujer a la cara, pero no lo hizo, por temor a romper el encanto del sueño.  
Sabía que si volvía su vista, los rostros de sus progenitores se verían borrosos. Como si no los recordara, por más que los haya visto antes en fotografías. Tratando de encontrar una conexión, la que sea, pero no había ninguna.

Su mano era la de la un niño, pero conforme pasaran los años no dejaría de cambiar a la de un adolescente y después a la de un niño en un parpadeo. Como un disco rayado.

Entraba una luz blanca por la habitación que lo hacía sentirse mareado. De pronto dejó de tocar y cerró los ojos. El piano seguía tocándose sólo y sus padres sostenían una mano cada uno.

Se dejó invadir por cualquier sensación, esperando a que llegase. Nunca sucedía y él aún seguía esperando. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa, sólo... esperando. 

Pero no pasaba nada. Las voces empiezan a distorcionarse y él aún tiene los ojos cerrados, presionando los párpados por más que estuviera soñando.

De pronto la música cesó, al igual que las voces. Abrió de apoco los párpados y descubrió que aún estaba en medio del algua. Su vista hacia abajo, enfocándose en sus pies debajo del líquido cristalino: el mar que se movía suavemente. Si hacía un esfuerzo podía imaginarse el olor de la sal y la suave brisa del viento, su cabello blanco moviéndose.

No quería levantar la vista, pero el sueño siempre lo obligaba a hacerlo de todos modos. Hacia más allá y al infinito que tenía de frente.

Antes de ver hacia el horizonte, me invadió la duda sobre si se cumplirá (o no) uno de mis peores temores: descubrír que estoy terriblente sólo....

●○●○○•○○•○○•○•●○○○○●○•●○●○●○●○○•

Interludio  
[¿puedes escuchar el mar? Está gritando. ¿No lo escuchas? ¿Aunque sea un poco?]

[¿Me escuchas? ¿Hay alguien ahí escuchando?]

●○●○○•○•●○●○●•●○●•▪•○•●○●○●•●•○•○

Cuando Kaworu tenía ocho años, pensaba mucho en la muerte. No es un pensamiento que muchos adultos quisieran que los niños tengan, no es sano dirían. Pero Kaworu siempre fue alguien snsible y por ende, durante esa edad, se preguntaba sobre muchas cosas no convencionales para reflexionar.

El génesis de sus ideas surgió cuando visitó la tumba de sus padres una tarde demasiado tranquila del mes de agosto. Shansel sostenía su mano.  
Sus hermanos le habían contado que ese día era el aniversario matrimonial de sus padres. 

Kaworu asintió porque era lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Odiaba venir al cementerio y tener que ver la tumba de sus progenitores, lo único que tenía de ellos. Nada de recuerdos, nada de sentimientos, sólo fría piedra y tierra húmeda. 

Odiaba sentirse de ese modo. Odiaba el vacío en donde debería estar algún sentimiento por las personas que le dieron la vida. Pero no había nada, ¿eso significaba que no sentía como cualquier otro ser humano?

Sus hermanos lo habían criado y él los amaba profundamente a cambio. ¿Eso no debería ser suficiente? ¿Esa no debería ser las respuesta a cualquiera de sus preguntas?

Sus hermanos le explicaban siempre que podían que sus padres están en el cielo y los cuidaban a todos ellos y Kaworu entendería mejor ese concepto a medida que crecía, con los años.

Cuando regresó a casa fue a su habitación y se quedó pensando en el día de hoy. Y fue así como Kaworu Nagisa empezó a preguntarse por la muerte y lo efímero de la existencia. 

Empezó a preguntarse con quienes debería estar su corazón. 

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○○•○•●○●○

Tenía dieciséis años cuando se levantó una mañana sabiendo que sería un día importante. Un día extraordinario.

Y así fue, porque ese día conoció a Shinji Ikari en la terraza de su escuela. Shinji Ikari, la primera persona a la que de verdad podía llamar amigo. 

-Estoy en casa- dijo Kaworu, mientras se descansaba en la entrada.  
-¿Cómo te fue?- sus hermanos corrieron como una avalancha hacia la sala sólo para recibirlo y Kaworu sonrió como sólo se puede hacer sabiendo que eres profundamente amado por otros.

-Bien- dijo Kaworu.

Una vez que se quedó en medias fue caminando hacia la cocina, donde se podía sentir un aroma exquisito a guiso. Sus hermanos fruncieron el seño y Kaworu puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. Algo había pasado porque sonreía radiente. 

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- exclamaba Shansel mientras sacudia a Kaworu.  
\- Si, hermano- dijo Leliel- ¡Di, el nombre!  
-¡Dinos el maldito nombre!- gritaron en coro los demás.

Kaworu comenzó a reír y luego tomó una posición más seria.  
-Shinji Ikari- dijo finalmente, mientras Sachiel hacía cara de sorprendidos.  
\- No lo conocemos- dijeron sus hermanos. 

Así que procedió a contarles como le había ido en la tarde y que conoció a un chico solitario llamado Shinji Ikari. Kaworu había querido conectar con él desde que vio la soledad en sus ojos, había sentido que alguien podía entenderlo. Pero no le había dicho eso a sus hermanos porque no quería que se preocupasen, lo cual no estaba del todo bien de su parte si era sincero consigo mismo. 

Horas después, ya estaba en su habitación y recostado en su cama. En vez de pensar en cosas como la muerte o en como perfeccionar sus propias piezas de piano, pensó en un chico de ojos azules y se imaginó que así sería tener al cielo enjaulado en ellos.

●○●○●○●○●•●•●○○•○•○•○○•○••○••○•●○●

A Kaworu le regalaron una moto para su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Él no esperaba tal gesto de parte de sus hermanos. Pero no podía negarse a aceptarlo y realmente no quería hacerlo.

Había sacado su licencia de conducir hace dos meses atrás y aunque le gustaba su bicicleta, prefería el motor y la velocidad del otro vehículo. 

Kaworu abrazo a sus hermanos. Todos juntos estaban en el garaje de la casa. 

Los adultos veían a su hermano menor, quien estaba fijándose en cada detalle de la motocicleta. Esta era de color azul eléctrico. 

Finalmente, se cansó de reparar en los detalles y se puso el casco. Guardó el otro que venía en la moto (en total eran tres) y lo guardó en la mochila. 

-Regresa antes de las ocho para cenar- le dijo una de sus hermanas.  
\- Lo haré- contestó Kaworu- Lo prometo.  
-Diviértete- dijo otro de sus hermanos.  
-También haré eso.

Kaworu encendió la moto y salió del garaje. Tenía que buscar a Shinji. 

□•■•□•□~■~●●□~□~□~□•□•□○□○□•●●•¤•

Shinji abrazaba a Kaworu. No lo quería soltar. 

Esa tarde, su novio apareció en la puerta de su casa. Sabía que era su cumpleaños, asique le tenía preparado un regalo especial: un brazalete que el mismo había tejido. Todo gracias a tutoriales de Internet. Estaba hecho con hilos rojos y azules, para simbolizarlos a ambos. También le iba a regalar un libro sobre historia de la música, un salvavidas por si acaso el primer regalo no le gustara. 

Kaworu lo había besado cuando se vieron en el umbral y cuando terminaron, le dijo claramente: quiero que conozcas a mis padres. 

Y así, Kaworu lo llevó al cementerio y le mostró la tumba de esas dos personas que le dieron la vida. Shinji sintió que algo muy importante estaba pasando, Kaworu estaba desnudando una parte importante de su alma ante él y de la que no mostraba a cualquiera. 

Pero eso fue la primera parte. 

Porque después siguió otra. 

-Odio ver estas tumbas. 

Shinji asintió en silencio. Porque era la mejor alternativa cuando no sabes que decirle alguien que está abriéndose de una forma extraña contigo, aunque eso no fuera lo mejor tampoco era lo peor. Pensaba que se merecía una respuesta mejor que el silencio. 

-Pero odio más sentir el vacío que me provocan estas tumbas. 

-¿Por qué?

Nada de juzgar. Nada de fingir que lo entendía. Sólo quería intentar de comprender. 

-Nunca los conocí personalmente. Sólo por las historias. Cuando era niño intentaba vincular emociones con eso, pero creo que nunca va a pasar como mis hermanos quisieran que fuera.

\- Pero los amas. A tus hermanos. 

-Claro que sí, pero ¿es normal pensar en la muerte cuando tienes ocho años? 

-No lo sé, pero eso es triste. 

Silencio. Hasta que Shinji volvió a hablar.

\- Mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre cuando era pequeño. Nunca fuimos una gran familia, pero creo que nos amaba a su manera. No se por qué se fue, pero él y mi madre discutían mucho y supongo que al final fue mejor que se halla ido.  
Pero lo odio y a veces me aterra cuanto de ese sentimiento puede entrar en mi corazón. Temo no dejarlo ir, como si fuera una espina oscura atorada y si la saco, sólo me envenenaria más de lo que ha hecho. 

Se tomaron de las manos. Porque era lo que necesitaban para sostenerse el uno al otro y decir cuanto se apoyaban. 

■○□○□•♤~♤•♤~>~》□○<\■○<\■○{•♤•>

Kaworu dejó a Shinji en su casa y volvió a su hogar, donde su familia estaba esperándolo. 

Ya tendría tiempo para resolver sus propias dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Pero por ahora sólo atravesó la puerta. El aroma a comida caliente se sentía por toda la casa. 

○■○~□•□•□•¤•□□~□~<~□\□~《•□~□•□□~

[Siento que nunca podré encontrar voz a lo que siento, pero si no lo intento nunca sabré si valió la pena buscar]


End file.
